Comment charmer son professeur de DCFM ?
by Water-Lilas
Summary: Court OS. Hermione l'adule, Ron et Harry le méprisent, Lockart est peut-être singulier mais ne laisse personne indifférent...


_Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 11 ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Gâteau". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous. Le lien se trouve dans mes favoris. Rejoignez-nous !_

Ron entendit Harry pester. Il ouvrit les rideaux de son lit et s'y assit en tailleur. Harry suçait son index gauche en fixant la fenêtre d'un regard noir. Ron frissonna violemment en allant fermer la dite fenêtre.

-Fred et George ont encore lancé des Souaffles enchantés ? Demanda-t-il. Ils se sont entraînés cet été jusqu'à ce que maman lance des sortilèges de protection sur toutes les fenêtre du Terrier.

-Ça les a dissuadé ? s'étonna Harry, la mine encore courroucée.

-Surtout la rage de dent de Fred lorsqu'il a reçu le Souaffle rebondissant. Maman a refusé de le soigner pendant quatre heures, on n'en pouvait plus de l'entendre gémir !

Harry entoura son doigt d'un pansement et s'assit également sur son lit. Il n'écoutait visiblement pas tout à fait Ron.

-Hedwige est toujours fâchée contre moi pour l'arrivée en voiture, se plaignit Harry. Elle dort dans la volière tous les soirs et me pince en m'amenant mon courrier.

-Tu as reçu du courrier ? en déduisit Ron.

Harry sembla oublier momentanément ses tracas :

-Le magasine de Sorcière Hebdo envoyé par Lockart avec qui je fais la une, maugréa-t-il.

-Ce type est pathétique, se moqua Ron en prenant le magasine.

Seamus rentra dans la chambre, un flacon rose dans la main. Devant les regards interrogateurs, il dit :

-La vieille Pince m'a refermé un livre sur le nez aujourd'hui. Elle est vraiment paranoïaque ! Du coup, Mme Pomfresh m'a donné une potion destinée à m'aider à respirer pendant la nuit. J'ai les deux narines complètement bouchées !

Les garçons rirent ensemble puis allèrent se coucher. Au matin, Hermione aperçut Harry et Ron penchés tous deux dans leur assiette de porridge. Elle soupira en constatant leur air maussade. S'ils ronchonnaient chaque jeudi matin parce qu'ils commençaient la journée avec un cours de Potion, Hermione irait prendre le petit déjeuner avec Neville cette année.

-Bonjour les garçons, lança-t-elle à la cantonade.

Deux mugissements lui furent offert en guise de réponse.

-Quel enthousiasme !

Ron consentit à lever la tête, seulement pour la regarder avec indignation :

-Seamus a ronflé toute la nuit ! Impossible de fermer l'œil !

-Dans une demi heure on se fera torturer dans les cachots, rajouta Harry.

-Sans compter que notre deuxième cours est donné par _le brillant et charmeur Lockart_, acheva Ron avec une voix vaniteuse.

-Ce que vous pouvez être moroses pour bien peu, sourit Hermione malgré elle en pensant au professeur de Défense Contre les Forces Du Mal.

-Salut Harry !

Ron et Harry sursautèrent tandis qu'Hermione, surprise, laissa son coude glisser de la table et dut pour se rattraper mettre la main dans le gâteau au chocolat.

-Salut Colin, soupira Harry.

Pendant qu'Harry tentait de se débarrasser de cet importun, Ron maugréa contre le sourire d'Hermione. Cette dernière, nettoyant ses doigts, crut entendre « expression niaise » et « bêtise féminine ».

-C'est un sorcier talentueux ! le rabroua Hermione. Je réfléchis au cadeau que je pourrais lui envoyer pour Noël.

Ron jeta un regard en coin vers Harry.

-Il n'a pas dit qu'il aimerait énormément l'entente entre TOUS LES HOMMES DE LA TERRE, ironisa Harry.

-Tu es une élève douée Hermione mais tout de même, rajouta Ron. Ça dépasse tes compétences !

Harry et Ron pouffèrent mais Hermione semblait dans ses réflexions.

-Cependant, il a dit aussi qu'il ne refuserait pas un de ces magnums alcoolisé, dit Ron.

-C'est sûr, face à un magnum pareil, le bonheur du monde ne fait pas le poids !

Harry souriait encore mais Ron en regardant le plafond au ciel noir et brumeux retomba dans sa morosité d'avant.

-Le temps se gâte...

Hermione poussa un petit cri aïgu qui fit sursauter Harry et Ron.

-Vous êtes des génis !

Sur ce elle parti en trombe de la Grande Salle sous le regard éberlué des Gryffondor. Dans le couloir, elle essuya sa manche pleine de chocolat. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit, c'est par l'estomac que l'on séduit les hommes...


End file.
